


Small Town Goddess

by hotchoco195



Series: Hel on Earth [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Thor - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Lies and lie gods, Lots happening in short periods of time, character switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hel takes Darcy's place in Puente Antiguo, curious about the Einstein-Rosen bridges. She does not expect her uncle to drop out of the sky in the middle of her fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Goddess

Darcy juggled her possessions, trying to get her dorm key in her bag while simultaneously putting her hat on. Instead she dropped both.

“Shit!”

The girl crouched to scoop them up, standing to find someone right in front of her. Darcy shrieked.

“Jesus! You scared me.”

“Apologies.” The other girl tilted her head.

Darcy looked her over as she finally got her keys away, jamming her beanie on. She looked about the same age, dressed in jeans and a white blouse under a black blazer. Her hair was black on one side and silvery white on the other, the whole thing braided down her back all the way to her hips. Her face was almost eerily perfect, the skin pale and unblemished, as if she wasn’t a real person with a real history of playing outside and teen acne. The crystal blue eyes piercing into hers didn’t help either.

“Hey, no big. I was distracted. Cool hair by the way.”

She made to step around the girl, only to find she hadn’t moved at all. That was weird.

“You are late.”

“Uh, yeah.” Darcy said distractedly, frowning at her foot as she tried to move it. It didn’t seem to want to play ball.

“For the meeting with Dr Foster?”

The brunette’s head snapped up. “How did you know that?”

Hel tilted her head, eyes locked on Darcy’s. “You are late for a meeting with the dean. He has some men from the UN who are very interested in offering you a paid internship in New York.”

Darcy’s expression glazed over, a smile growing slowly. “Yeah. It’s totally rad. I mean I haven’t even graduated yet.”

“And your application for Dr Foster’s assistant?”

“Oh, no way I wanna take that. I mean – the UN!”

“I’ll let her know, if you like.”

“Really? That would be so great. I’m totally late.”

“Hurry along then. We wouldn’t want you to miss out.”

Darcy beamed, eyes brightening as the trance faded. “Sorry, gotta run.”

She turned, hurrying down the hall and Hel smiled. She would enjoy watching the effect of Miss Lewis at the staid, solemn UN headquarters. She’d make quite a stir – for the better, perhaps. Hel liked extraordinary people, and Darcy was certainly special.

Jane Foster was very special indeed. Hel found her when the astrophysicist was still in college, drawn by her theories. The human seemed to have a better understanding of the universe than most of her kind, so close to the truth it was almost astounding. If Midgard became aware of realms beyond their own...well. And now it looked like they were standing on the precipice of their greatest discovery; Hel didn’t want to miss that.

The goddess went the way Darcy had originally been going, taking the stairs to the carpark. Jane and Erik were loading large boxes into a beat up van. Hel took a breath and approached.

“Dr Foster?”

“Huh?”  She looked up, hair escaping her ponytail to fall in her face. Jane blew it out of the way, straightening.

“I’m Helena. I applied for the position as your assistant?”

“Oh. I thought your name was Darcy.” Jane frowned, glancing at Erik. He seemed more confused by her hair.

“Darcy got another job in her field.”

“Oh.”

“I can show you my class scores if you-”

“No,” the scientist cut her off, “It’s fine. You can start right now. We need to load this stuff before it gets dark.”

The goddess flexed her fingers. “Shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Jane didn’t trust her delicate instruments in turbulence, so the trio made the trek to Puente Antiguo the long way. Hel offered to drive since she didn’t need as much sleep, flooring it as soon as Erik and Jane had passed out. They made the twenty-six hour drive in twenty-three, and nobody commented beyond a slightly grateful look from Jane when they pulled up ahead of schedule. They hurriedly unpacked, stacking the crates just inside the door to set up in the morning.

“Shall we see what there is to eat around here?” Erik asked.

“I’m starving,” Jane agreed, “Helena?”

“Please, you can call me Hel.”

“Okay. You hungry, Hel?”

“A touch.”

They walked up the one main street towards the diner, only to find it closed. Their next choice was a pokey bar stinking of old beer and cheap vinyl.

“Better than nothing, right?” Jane made a face.

They took a booth in the corner near the jukebox and Erik went to the bar for menus. Jane took her jacket off, folding it on the seat next to her.

“So, Hel. What are you studying at Culver?”

“Theoretical physics.”

“Wow. Tough stuff.”

“Not unlike your work, I believe.”

“Yeah, basically. I mean we deal with a lot more real data. There’s all the measuring and collating and graphs – so many graphs. Are you gonna be okay with that?”

“I think I shall survive. What other duties do you have for me?”

“Oh the usual intern stuff. Keep us well caffeinated, do the donut runs, tidy the lab.”

Hel leaned her elbows on the table. “And what exactly are we hoping to find out here, doctor?”

“Do you know what an Einstein-Rosen bridge is?”

“I do.”

“Well that’s my specialty.”

“And you think you can find one?”

“Evidence of one, at least. I mean god knows I don’t have the resources to do much more than look at star maps, but if I could get some solid results...maybe someone would give me the funding to try and open the wormhole.”

Hel smiled at Jane’s childlike enthusiasm. “Maybe.”

Erik sat down, handing them the menus. “How about a beer to celebrate our arrival?”

“I’m not much of a drinker.” Hel screwed up her nose.

“And if I have alcohol, I’m gonna fall asleep in my chair. You’re on your own, Erik.”

The scientist shrugged, turning to the goddess. “So, tell us about yourself Hel.”

“Myself?”

“Yeah. Where are you from, how did you end up at Culver, that sort of thing.”

“I got a scholarship to study as an international student.”

“And your family?”

“They’re back home. I haven’t spoken to them in years.”

“You guys don’t get along?” Jane asked sympathetically.

Hel twirled an escaped white curl around her finger. “We have some differences.”

“Where’s home?” Erik pressed.

“The north.” She said dismissively, shooting him a glance heavily layered with persuasive magic to get him to drop the subject.

“Why theoretical physics?” Jane said, eyes skimming the menu.

“I like the idea of other worlds. What lies beyond the realm of what we can see and feel and understand.”

“You sound like Jane. Always looking for someplace bigger.” Erik guffawed.

“Well it’s only logical that we’re not alone in the universe, right?” Jane said, “I mean it’s almost conceited to think out of billions of planets we’re the only intelligent life forms.”

Hel happened to think humans were a bit conceited, though nowhere near as bad as the Aesir or the elves. She smiled at Jane fondly. “The universe is practically boundless, offering thousands of places for life to flourish. I want to see it all.”

Jane looked thrilled. “I’m kinda glad Darcy couldn’t take the job. You seem to have the right sort of passion for our work.”

“I think we can do very great things together, Dr Foster.”

“Here’s hopin’!”

*****

“Hel, have you got those readouts?” Jane asked, a mug in one hand and her notebook in the other.

“Here, doctor.”

The brunette grinned as she took the large stack of graphs, fumbling her armful onto a clear space on her desk. Hel went back to her analysis, drawing lines through the photos and occasionally rearranging Jane’s numbers. Erik came in with a bag, unrolling the top and taking out paper-wrapped sandwiches.

“Turkey and cranberry, Jane?”

“Yeah.” she said, not looking up.

“Hel, I got you egg salad.”

“Thank you, doctor.” The goddess stood, walking over to Jane’s table to take the roll. She glanced at the sheets the scientist was examining.

“Is the data promising?” Hel asked innocently.

“I don’t know. It’s so hard to say without a baseline comparison but there seems to be a lot of activity in this region particularly.” She pointed to a spike on the graph.

“Perhaps we should go out and get some more thorough details?”

“Maybe.”

“Not tonight though,” Erik shook his head, “There’s a storm forecast. Clouds’ll be in the way.”

Jane sighed, opening her sandwich. “It would be nice to get a sensor out there are least.”

“Tell you what – I’ll drive out and put up some sensors, and you two girls go have a drink and some fun.”

“A drink?” Jane made a face, “I’ll pass.”

“You’ve been working almost non-stop since we got here. Take a break before you go crazy.” Erik chided.

“I’m fine.”

He put his hands on Hel’s shoulders. “What about Helena? She’s young and probably sick of us by now.”

“On the contrary Dr Selvig, I enjoy the work immensely.”

“It’s still not good for either of you to be cooped up. Do it as a favour for me Janey, hmm?”

She sighed. “Fine. One drink, that’s it.”

“That’s my girl.”

He wrapped an arm around Jane and kissed her head before taking his sandwich to his desk in the corner. The astrophysicist gave Hel an apologetic look.

“Sorry, he worries.”

“It is kind of him to care.”

“Yeah. I’m probably gonna bore you though. I’m not much of a party animal.”

“I will appreciate the company, doctor. I have never had many friends.”

Jane frowned. “Why not? You’re smart, and super polite, and probably the most competent intern I’ve ever had.”

“Not qualities most people look for in social companions.” Hel smiled thinly.

“I guess neither of us would have been in the popular crowd at school.”

“But we can endeavour to have a good time, as ordered by Dr Selvig.”

Jane wrinkled her nose. “We can try.”

 

Hel liked Jane. She liked the scientist’s little quirks, the way she held herself awkwardly as they walked into the bar, and the way she could talk for hours about relativity and quarks but the second you tried to ask about anything other than work she turned into a babbling mess. She was so very human, and it was a long time since Hel had been around that sort of energy. Even the bar, homely and dirty to most, was fun simply because it wasn’t Niflheim.

“What can I get you ladies?” the barman asked.

“Uhhhh,” Jane stuck her lip out, “Margaritas?”

“Sounds good.” Hel nodded.

He started fixing their drinks and Jane looked around, tapping her fingers on the bar. She caught Hel watching her and laughed uncomfortably.

“Sorry. I’m not very good at this.”

“I don’t think I’m any better.”

“Maybe we could, um, make friends with the locals?” Jane’s voice strained like the idea was physically painful.

“If you wish.”

“There are a couple of guys in that booth who were checking you out.”

“What?” Hel blushed, eyes darting over to the table.

“Yeah. Do you wanna talk to them?”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head quickly, “I-I find it better not to get involved. I wouldn’t know how to begin. And if my family found out I was seeing a Mid-dle American man, there would be much consternation.”

The bartender set their glasses in front of them and walked off with a smile, Jane sipping her cocktail as Hel played with the lime wedge on the rim.

“No offence but your family sound really harsh.”

“They are sometimes monstrous in their ignorance.” Hel said bitterly.

“They don’t get you?”

“Not in the slightest. My father is perhaps the most like me but I never see him.”

“My dad was really supportive of me following his footsteps once he saw I didn’t wanna do anything else. Maybe your folks will figure it out eventually.”

“Forgive me if I don’t hold my breath.”

“So if they’re strict about you dating...” Jane leaned in, “Does that mean you haven’t gone out with anyone at all?”

“There’s never been anyone around to take an interest in.”

“Wow. That sucks. Not that dating is all fun and games either, but still. My most recent ex, Donald, he was a doctor too – the medical kind. He didn’t really have a lot of time for my theories. And there was his God complex.”

Hel pursed her lips in a wry smile. “I am familiar with that feeling.”

“It’s okay though, right? You’re in America and they’re far away. They can’t stop you doing anything you wanna do.”

“I suppose not, but it is better not to underestimate them.”

Jane squeezed her hand. “Come on. We’re in the middle of nowhere, no one around. You can talk to a couple of guys without getting in trouble.”

“Just talk?”

“Yeah. We’ll say hi and hang out a little. Erik will love it.”

“Very well. You can teach me to talk to boys.”

Jane laughed. “Don’t put too much faith in me. I’m not that smooth either.”

They stood, glasses in hand, and managed a step towards the table before the door burst open and Erik hurried in, scanning the room for them.

“Jane!”

“Erik? What’s up?”

“These readings, you have to see them.”

She put her margarita down, already forgotten, and headed for the door.

 

Their van zigzagged over the baked flat dirt, wind whistling against the side panels.

“Can you believe this?” Jane shouted, fighting with the wheel.

“I thought the storm wasn’t supposed to move in until later.” Erik peered up at the gathering clouds.

Hel sat in the passenger seat, clinging on with one hand as she held up a barometer with the other. “It grows unusually fast.”

“This is what I’m talking about, strange occurrences, unnatural weather. It’s all happening here!” Jane said, beaming like a kid on Christmas.

Hel wasn’t so sure. She stuck her head out the window, looking at the heavy cloud cover. Lighting flashed intermittently, the wind brutally fast. This wasn’t ordinary Midgardian conditions. The air vibrated against her skin hard enough that she could feel it, raw power radiating out.

“I don’t think we should be here.” She said to Jane.

“Are you kidding? This is what we came for!”

The feeling doubled, then tripled, blasting through her like a surge through a fuse, and then something large hit the car.

“Jane!” Erik yelled as they skidded, slamming to a stop.

“Did I just...was that a person?” the scientist whispered.

Erik threw the side door open and Jane scrambled to get her seatbelt off. Hel had another terrible rush of foreboding, grabbing Jane’s arm.

“Wait. It might be dangerous.”

“If I hit someone, I have to make sure they’re okay.”

She gently shook the goddess off and ran, Hel unfastening her own belt to catch up. She jumped out of the van. Erik and Jane were standing over a prone figure on the ground, the astrophysicist holding her hair off her face.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’ll get a torch.” Erik straightened.

Hel came closer, frowning. Not only had the strange magical presence vanished, but the storm itself had died almost completely. Jane looked up and grimaced at her.

“I think he’s still breathing.”

Hel looked down at the man and gasped, stumbling to a halt before her legs could give out. He was shirtless, hair long and blond, and definitely unconscious. And even though she hadn’t seen him in centuries, she knew exactly who he was. But what in the name of Yggdrasil was he doing here?

“We should take him to a hospital.” Jane said, leaning down to put her hand on his neck.

“Don’t.” Hel said firmly.

“What? I’m just checking his pulse.”

She had to leave before Uncle Thor woke up – she had to get Jane and Erik to leave. Hel didn’t know what the prince was doing on Midgard but it couldn’t be good. They should all get away, but she didn’t know how to convince them without explaining the danger.

Erik was halfway back with the torch, Jane talking softly to try and get Thor’s attention, when the Asgardian sat up with a roar.

“Who are you? What have you done to me?”

“What?” Jane said guiltily, “Oh, yeah, I think you ran into our van? I’m so sorry-”

“What is this place?” he struggled to his feet, arms lashing out wildly.

“Puente Antiguo.”

“Father!” he looked up, “Father!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be moving around so soon-”

“Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

“Erik, help?” Jane glanced at him.

Thor continued shouting at the sky, voice becoming more and more agitated, and Hel decided to do something before he recognised her. She clapped a hand on his shoulder and zapped him with a bolt of pure magic, the energy rattling through his frame and making him collapse.

“Jesus! Hel, what did you do?”

“Nothing, he just fell.”

“Alright, let’s get him in the van and take him to the hospital, okay?”

Hel thought the best thing was to leave him there, but obviously the Midgardians weren’t going to agree to that. She said a prayer to the Norns for luck and grabbed an arm to help carry him to the car.

*****

Thor woke slowly, his head aching. He tried to bring his palm up to his forehead and couldn’t, realising he was restrained. He looked around the small white room angrily and stopped. There was a young girl standing by the door, arms folded over her chest as she watched him with a wary expression.

“You!” he tugged at his bonds, the fabric ripping, “Why have you chained me here?”

“I did not. The healers thought you might hurt yourself.”

“I will hurt no one unless they stand in my way!” he sat up.

“I know it has been some time uncle, but do you truly not recognise me?”

He stopped, scowling at her. Hel bit the inside of her cheek, cursing herself for even attempting to talk to him.

“Hel?”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to ask you the same question.”

His face darkened. “If you think to trap me in some nefarious-”

“So quick to judge, uncle. But I was already on Midgard when you arrived, minding my own business. Perhaps it is I who should be accusing you of plots and schemes, for it is a strange coincidence you being here.”

“I came not by choice, Hel.”

She raised her brows expectantly. “Then why are you here, and why did Heimdall deny you return at the Bifrost site?”

The prince sighed. “I have had a falling out with Father. He has...banished me.”

Hel was stunned. Whatever she’d expected, it wasn’t that. Odin loved Thor, regularly showed him off as the future king of Asgard. He was the family favourite. Banishment was for the black sheep, like her and her brothers.

“How bad was this falling out?”

“Do not concern yourself with it. I will find a way back and make things right.”

“And if you can’t?”

Thor pouted. “Father will be reasonable.”

“That is not my experience.”

He frowned. “What are _you_ doing on Midgard?”

“I am working with a human who studies the Bifrost, though she does not know it.”

“You are meddling in mortal affairs?”

“I am helping.”

“If Odin Allfather knew you had left Niflheim-”

“He’d what, banish me too?” she smiled nastily.

Thor looked even unhappier, getting off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I must find a way back to the Bifrost site and speak to Heimdall.”

“I wish you luck then.”

“I have no need of it.”

The goddess scowled. “Suit yourself, uncle.”

She let herself out, shutting the door behind her. Jane and Erik were at a nearby nurses’ station, and the scientist brightened when she saw Hel.

“Hel! Hey, do you know where that guy is?”

“Why?”

“I wanna ask him about the storm. I think he knows more about it than we realised.”

“You want to question him?”

“Yeah. Do you know which room he’s in?”

Hel gave a flustered smile. “You have no need of him. I can...”

“You can?” Erik prompted when she didn’t continue.

Hel meant, _I can tell you more about the Bifrost than Uncle Thor will ever understand_. But she couldn’t admit that without blowing her cover, and as much as she wanted to help Jane with her research, she didn’t want to spell everything out for her. The Midgardians needed to come to terms with things on their own.

But if she tried to keep Jane away from Thor, the scientist wouldn’t give up her belief that the god was some kind of answer to all her questions, and she’d just keep hunting him down.

“I can check for you. Wait by the van.”

She hurried back to Thor’s room, luckily finding him still inside.

“Hel?”

“Listen carefully, uncle. The Midgardian Jane Foster wishes to ask you how you got here.”

“She is the one you are aiding.”

“Yes. And it is very important that I maintain my disguise as an ordinary human, understand?”

“I have no interest in exposing you. I only want to return to Asgard.”

“I can help you, and I will, but you must vow to come with us and not reveal who I am.”

“If you can send me back, why not do it now?” he demanded.

“Because Odin Allfather will send you right back, and punish me for my interference. I will help you get messages to him but you must play along. Agreed?”

“Who shall I say I am?”

“Tell her the truth. Tell her everything about Asgard and the Bifrost. She probably won’t believe you anyway.”

“And you will help me reach Odin?”

“I swear it.”

*****

Jane was over the moon when Hel reappeared with Thor in tow, Erik a lot less impressed to see the Aesir. They drove back to the lab in silence, Jane finding some old clothes of Donald for Thor as he waited under Hel’s watchful gaze.

“Maybe we should get some lunch?” Jane suggested, “It’s probably the least I can do after hitting you with my car.”

“Lunch would be much appreciated, thank you.”

“There’s a diner on the corner – it’s not great but there aren’t a lot of options.”

“We’ll come with you.” Erik said loudly, giving Thor a smile that wasn’t particularly friendly.

The foursome walked the short distance to the diner, Jane looking at the counter as they entered.

“Hel, why don’t you and Mr Thor get a booth and we’ll be right there?”

“Sure.”

She ushered Thor across the room, sliding along the bench with a pinched expression.

“These seem like nice people.” He said reluctantly.

“They are.”

There was a pause, both silent as they avoided looking at each other. Finally her curiosity got the better of her.

“How’s Father?”

“Good. He remains in Asgard.”

“Of course.” She smiled sourly.

Thor opened his mouth but was cut off by Jane and Erik sitting down.

“I hope you’re hungry, we ordered a lot. Late night.”

“It will suffice.”

Jane’s smile wavered. Hel shot him a glare and Thor cleared his throat.

“I mean, my thanks for the meal.”

Jane took out her notebook and pen, regarding him eagerly. “Now, can you tell us about what happened last night?”

“You hit me with your conveyance.”

She tucked her hair back off her face, blushing. “Before that. I looked over the photos again this morning, and you were...you came from _in_ the cloud.”

“Yes. By Bifrost.”

“Bifrost?” Erik frowned.

“The path between realms.”

“Path?” Jane’s eyes lit up.

A couple of locals came in and sat at the counter, the owner filling cups for them. “Morning boys. You look worn out.”

“We were at that crater.”

Thor, Hel and Jane all looked up. The speaker pushed his cap back on his head wearily.

“They’re sayin’ some kind of satellite crashed last night. Didn’t look like no satellite to me, but the Feds chased us off quick enough.”

“What did it look like?” the waitress asked.

“Metal, real heavy. Nobody could lift it, and we tried everything.”

Thor jumped up, grabbing the man by the shoulders. “Where?”

“About twelve miles east.”

Thor released him, beaming, and stalked out of the diner. Jane jumped up and chased after him, Erik close behind. Hel sighed and followed. She should keep an eye on the Midgardians before they got too mixed up in Thor’s foolish mess.

“Where are you going?” Jane asked, “Does that satellite have something to do with you?”

“It belongs to me, and I must retrieve it.”

“You own a satellite.” She said sceptically.

“It is not what they say it is.” Thor shrugged, striding purposefully down the street.

“You’re gonna walk out into the desert for some weird piece of space junk?”

“Yes,” Thor stopped, “Though if you take me now, we can return to discussing what you wish to know about the Bifrost.”

Erik grabbed her arm. “Jane, can I talk to you for a moment?”

He pulled her aside, Hel coming closer to Thor. The older man stopped at what he obviously believed was out of earshot, both Asgardians listening curiously.

“Jane, please don’t get involved in this madness.”

“You know what we saw last night! If this crater has anything to do with the storm, I wanna know.”

“You’re expecting usable data from this lunatic! He thinks he’s the real Thor! The Bifrost is a myth, not what we’re looking for. It doesn’t exist, Jane.”

“He got here somehow. It can’t hurt to listen to his story. All I have to do is drive him out there.”

“He’s dangerous.”

Hel turned to her uncle as the scientists continued arguing. “I will take you, if Jane does not.”

“My thanks, niece.”

“It is no selfless act. The sooner you leave, the sooner we can get back to the serious work.”

Jane and Erik returned, the woman looked embarrassed.

“Sorry. We need to focus here.”

“That’s quite alright. I shall take my leave of you.”

Thor took her hand and kissed it, Hel raising a brow at the giddy laugh Jane gave. Erik gave a disapproving hum.

“Let’s get back to the lab.”

He and Jane started down the street, Hel lagging. She waited until they were looking the other way and took Thor’s hand, shifting them both out of town.

“This crater should be close,” she pointed, “I must get back.”

“Fare thee well, niece. I shall not forget this.”

“I wish you would.” She scowled, popping away again.

 

Hel reappeared just outside the lab, to find a lot of shouting and people moving around. She pushed her way through a couple of men carrying things out through the front doors to find Jane and Erik arguing with a man in a suit.

“What is going on?” she asked.

“These _people_ ,” Jane growled, “Are taking our research!”

“What?”

“Agent Coulson of SHIELD,” he gave a polite smile, “We‘re investigating a recent disturbance and need to appropriate Dr Foster’s work.”

“You’ve got no right to take it – I’ve spent years on this!”

“And you will be duly compensated for the inconvenience.”

“Inconvenience!”

Erik tried to shush her, running his hand down her arm. Hel felt like a child robbed of her favourite toy. Jane was so close to finding the Bifrost, especially after meeting Thor, and now some anonymous administrators were going to take it all away from her? What were the chances they would be able to finish what she started? They didn’t have Jane’s imagination, or her faith.

Hel could stop this right now. She could kill every human in the building with a snap of her fingers – and then Jane and Erik would be horrified. She could persuade this Agent Coulson to leave but his superiors would ask questions, and they’d only send more goons to do the same job. There was nothing she could do without making more trouble, so she put a hand on Jane’s other shoulder.

“It will be alright, doctor.”

The mellow tones of her enchantment drained the anger from Jane’s face. “You’re right.”

“We can start again.”

“We can.”

“Agent Coulson, I suggest you get on with your thievery so we may recommence our work.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.” He gave her the smile again, and she felt a moment of satisfaction when his expression faltered in the face of her quiet rage.

The government men finished packing up the lab’s entire contents and drove off, Jane sitting limply on the floor next to Erik.

“Years. Years of my life, just gone.”

“You can’t fight SHIELD. We can begin again, as Hel said. We know the basic theory now.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to lie down.” Jane picked herself up, shuffling off to her trailer.

Erik sighed. “As crazy as that Thor was, I wouldn’t mind having him here to question. Just in case. At this point, we could use anything.”

“He’s not crazy.” Hel said quietly.

“What?” Erik looked up, “How would you know?”

“He is foolish, and irresponsible, but he is not crazy. Or dangerous.”

“Huh. Agent Coulson didn’t seem dangerous either, but I’m not stupid enough to take him on.”

He went to the kitchenette and fished a bottle of gin out from under the sink, finding a clean cup. Hel frowned at Erik’s sad expression. This was unacceptable. How was Jane to uncover the Bifrost without her tools? Would Hel have to wait for another scientist to stumble onto the same research? Of course, human authorities meant nothing to her, and their defences were laughably easy to fool. She could get Jane’s things back herself in an instant.

The second she realised it, Hel knew that was what she had to do. She’d go to the base at the crash site and bring back Jane’s data, the Midgardian agents powerless to stop her.

“Erik?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you be okay by yourself for a time?”

He held up his hands to indicate the empty room. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“I shall be back momentarily.”

 

She ran to her trailer, quickly transporting herself to the edge of the crater. There was a high fence around the site, and a shiny opaque canopy that covered the centre and spiralled out in connecting tunnels. The equipment wouldn’t be in there though, and she scanned the perimeter for more structures. They had several partially open shelters, containers of their own equipment, and at the far corner of the site a hastily constructed building with an impressive amount of agents outside. Hel popped herself closer, appearing between a large crate and a parked buggy. She cast a spell that turned her flesh into nothingness, slipping past the guards unseen and right through the metal of the door.

It was a small building, a couple of office and storage rooms by the look of it. She continued down the halls, hidden from the cameras, until she found a room with long benches covered in the familiar clutter of Jane’s machines. Hel smiled, opening the door. The alarm activated with a dull whine but she silenced it immediately, turning solid and visible again to grab the nearest stack of folders and check everything was there.

“Colour me curious, but how did a pretty girl like you get in here without anyone noticing?”

She looked up sharply as a young man in combat gear sauntered out from behind the piles of metal, a smirk on his face. Strangely, he had a quiver over one shoulder but no bow.

“You’re Dr Foster’s assistant, aren’t you? I saw a photo earlier. Pretty impressive, sneaking in here and disabling the alarm like that. What’s your major?”

She raised an arm to knock him out and the agent somersaulted out of reach, chuckling. Hel scowled.

“I’m only taking what belongs to Dr Foster. It’s not stealing to retrieve something from a greater den of scoundrels.”

“Pretty ballsy move. You’re a lot more than you seem.”

“Are you going to raise the alarm?”

“And miss this chance to find out more about you? No way.”

“Then be silent. I have work to do.”

“Yeah, about that,” he snickered, “How are you planning to move all this by yourself, and without getting caught?”

“I have my ways.”

“That’s what interests me.”

She propped the door open, seizing a trolley from near the door and starting to stack it with the stolen equipment. “I’m afraid it will have to remain a mystery.”

“Huh, maybe. Tell you what, it’s been a weird night though. Believe it or not, you’re not the first unexpected visitor.”

“What are you talking about?” she looked up.

“This big blond guy, he smashed his way through our men to get to the artefact. Coulson’s got him in interrogation right now.”

Hel groaned internally. Of course Uncle Thor would be stupid enough to make his entrance both obvious and violent. She bit her lip. They needed Jane’s things, but she also didn’t really want her uncle in the hands of these soldiers. Who knew the damage Thor could do if he got frustrated enough? The goddess stalked across the room faster than was humanly possible, throwing the agent against the wall with a hand at his throat.

“Where is he?”

“Two rooms that way.” the man jerked a thumb.

Hel dropped him, the agent gasping for breath. As she walked back to the door she reached out and brushed a hand across several small items that might not be missed, sending them back to her trailer.

“Name’s Clint Barton, by the way.”

She looked back over her shoulder to find him smiling, rubbing his neck but still cheerful.

“I get the feeling we shall be seeing each other again.”

“Probably.”

 

Hel walked down the hall, invisible as soon as she was out of Clint’s sight. She walked into an empty antechamber with another door to an inner room and a huge window. Thor was restrained to a chair, talking to Loki.

All the breath was sucked out of Hel’s lungs. It had been so long since she’d seen her father, and here he was looking as young as ever in Midgardian winter clothes. She didn’t know what to do – half of her wanted to run, and the other half wanted to jump into his arms and sob. More importantly, what was he doing on Midgard? Had he come to summon Uncle Thor home or bring a message, or did he too know the thunderer was in trouble and had come to spring him out? She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but Uncle Thor looked more and more distressed.

Hel took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart before it got out of control. She might not get this chance again for decades. She straightened and walked through the wall, dropping the nothingness spell to appear next to Loki.

“Hel!” Thor exclaimed.

The chaos god stared agog, mouth twisted uncertainly. Hel tried to keep her face blank.

“Hello Father.”

“What are you doing here?”

She stamped down her distress at his tone. “I am working with the Midgardians on their scientific exploration.”

“I meant to tell you she was here, brother, but-”

“Why help them? They are an inferior species.”

“I was bored. Why have you come?”

“He brings news of Asgard.” Thor said quietly.

“Yes,” Loki drew himself up, as if getting back on track, “Odin is dead.”

“What?” Hel’s brows shot up.

“I thought Thor had a right to know.”

“And his banishment?”

“Will stand, for now. Mother is quite upset with his part in Father’s passing.”

There was something off about his face, like her presence had unsettled him too much and he couldn’t quite smooth it over. He was lying, badly. Hel glanced at Thor but her uncle seemed completely taken in, head hanging despondent.

“I must get back.”

“Father, if Odin is truly dead, will you not now summon me back to Asgard to be by your side?”

Loki looked trapped, eyes widening briefly. “Are you not content with your throne, daughter?”

“You know I am not.”

“Then of course we shall be reunited. Only, let me broach the idea with Mother first. It may be wise to give the people some time to adjust to Odin’s death and my rule before you return.”

The words were like acid washing over her face. Loki had to be lying, because if he had become king there should have been no obstacle to her joining him. But why would he lie to Uncle Thor?

“I am glad to see you have each other at least, in this difficult time.” He threw Thor another mournful look before winking out of existence.

The thunderer sat like stone as Hel blinked back tears and tried to compose herself. She hadn’t even merited a hug, or a word of praise. Their first meeting in forever and it was already over. Eventually she huffed and turned to her uncle.

“Let’s get you out of here.”

“Why bother?”

“Listen to me,” she snapped, walking behind him to snap the metal of his cuffs, “You are not going to sit here moping. These men of SHIELD will find out soon enough that Jane and Erik are associated with you, and I will not have you endanger them. You can come with me, or I shall send you to Svartalfheim to spend the rest of your days wandering a tundra of ash!”

He looked startled but stood and let her grab his hand. Hel sighed, muttering under her breath.

“Family is not all they claim it to be.”

 

The first thing she did after depositing Thor with a very surprised and drunk Erik, was move the things she’d reclaimed back into the lab. The second was lock herself in her trailer and scry for news of Asgard, hoping to prove if Loki was telling the truth. She sat cross-legged on her bed and conjured up a picture of the Allfather.

Odin lay in his bed under the protective golden light of the Odinsleep, Frigga at his side. Hel disposed of the vision with an impatient wave, leaning back against the wall. So her father was lying, probably to keep Thor out of the way on Midgard – but why? What was he planning? He wouldn’t claim Odin was dead if there was a chance the king might wake up and bring Thor back to Asgard, exposing the lie. Which meant Loki was likely planning to ensure the Allfather never woke up.

Hel didn’t feel too sad about the prospect; after all, it was Odin who had sent her away to live in isolation on dreary Niflheim. If Loki wanted to rule Asgard, let him. But telling Uncle Thor their father was dead...that seemed wrong. Maybe she should tell him. After all, what would he do about it anyway? He couldn’t get back to Asgard, and at least he wouldn’t feel so guilty.

But whatever troubles might exist between them, Loki was her father, and she didn’t want to betray him like that. What if telling Thor _did_ ruin his plans? She had no way of knowing what the blond would do, and she didn’t want to disappoint Loki more than she already did.

Hel decided not to say anything. After all, technically she wasn’t even supposed to be here. She’d let it play out however Loki had planned, and maybe it would be enough to win her way back into his good graces.

*****

Jane walked into the lab and stopped, staring stunned at the small pile of paper.

“Where did you get these?” she gasped, rifling through the sheets quickly.

“Thor brought them back.” Hel said quickly.

“Thor?” Jane’s head snapped up, finally noticing the tall blond at the other end of the table.

“Good morrow, Lady Jane.”

“Um, hi. I thought you were gone.”

“I did not succeed in my quest to retrieve Mjölnir.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“I prefer not to dwell on it. Perhaps we could go through some of your questions?”

“Sure!” she chirped, “Let me take a look at what you’ve saved here, and then we can go up to the roof and talk – or maybe the diner? Do you want a coffee?”

“I think it a topic you might wish to keep from observant ears.”

“Right, right.” Jane bit her lip.

Hel stood. “Well since Erik is sleeping off the consequences of his consumption last night, and the two of you seem set to become quite engrossed in conversation, I shall take a walk and restock our kitchen. Is there anything I can get you, doctor? Maybe from the hardware store?”

“Thanks Hel, but I doubt I’ll be up for rebuilding anything yet. You might as well take the day off, since we don’t have much to carry on with.”

“I shall think about it.”

She took her purse and headed into town, stepping into the cool of the grocery store. Hel took a basket and threw in a couple of boxes of Poptarts before making her way to the long line of freezers along the back wall.

“Hi again.”

The goddess stiffened, looking over her shoulder. The agent from the night before, Barton, was leaning against the freezer door with a cocky grin, his arms folded over his chest. He wasn’t in the same protective gear, trying instead to pass for a local in a plaid shirt and jeans, but nothing about his posture was relaxed despite the casual act. Hel knew warriors, whatever they wore.

“What do you want?”

“I told you we’d be seeing each other.”

“Have you come to reprimand me for something?”

“I dunno. Should I? Have you been a bad girl?” he smirked.

“Not that I can think of.” She opened the door next to him, the glass awfully close to his face as she tossed a tub of ice cream into her basket and moved on.

Clint straightened with a huge smile, catching up. “I couldn’t help but notice I told you where our prisoner was and he suddenly disappeared not long after. No footage of either of you leaving.”

“If you wanted to keep him, you wouldn’t have told me at all.”

“Maybe I was trading off. Information for my life.”

“I wasn’t going to kill you.”

He shrugged. “Then maybe I was curious. Maybe I wanted to see what you would do.”

“Why do you care about me at all? I am only Dr Foster’s assistant.”

“Oh no, you may play Clark Kent but you’ve got your own Superman schtick, I can tell. Nobody gets past SHIELD security, not even the giant muscle man, and he came closer than most.”

“Perhaps I was simply lucky.”

“I’m a big believer in luck, but it only gets you so far.”

 

Hel sorted through a shelf of instant noodles until she found the brand Jane liked, ignoring Barton. It should have been unnerving talking to him, but he was just so annoyingly persistent Hel didn’t care about making a good impression. She had enough to worry about with Uncle Thor and whatever her father was getting up to in Asgard, and she didn’t have time to be self-conscious with the pushy Midgardian as well.

“Believe what you like agent, it makes no difference to me.”

He laughed, skipping around to the other side of her. “I like you. You’re mysterious.”

“Unsurprising. You work for an organisation that specialises in secrets.”

He stuck his tongue in his cheek, looking her over. “I bet you could write us a whole book about that hammer, and the guy who tried to get it.”

“Why should I do your investigating for you?”

“Oh no, let Coulson and the others puzzle that one out. They’ll get there eventually by themselves anyway, and we don’t wanna deprive the lab nerds of their fun. But you? Intrigued would be putting it mildly.”

“So you have come here to harass me while I do my shopping, purely for your own sake?” she paused, glowering at him.

“Yeah.”

Hel rolled her eyes and went into the next aisle.

“Wanna get a drink?”

“Why on Earth would I meet with you? Your lackeys will probably ambush me and take me off to be examined and tortured and locked up.”

“Just us, promise. The boss doesn’t even know I’m here.”

She narrowed her gaze. Hel had inherited her father’s talent for scenting a lie, and her centuries of observing had made her an expert in reading people. He seemed sincere, but then he was some kind of sneak by trade. He could be pretending.

“Why would I wish to meet with you personally, then? You have said yourself your only interest is in peeling back my layers. I have better things to do than be interrogated and made to give up my secrets.”

“You’re a brainteaser, yeah, but you’re also young and cute. Just being out here working with Dr Foster would be a strange enough choice to make me wanna find out more about you.”

“And if I don’t wanna share?”

“We can talk about me.” he beamed.

“Really?” she arched a brow.

“Yep. Fair trade, a question for a question, if that makes you more comfortable.”

She pursed her lips. It might be good to keep an eye on the SHIELD team, especially with things so unresolved between Thor and Asgard. And maybe she’d have more opportunities to steal back Jane’s findings.

“Fine. A drink, tonight, at the bar. But I make no promises to solve all your riddles for you, and if you try to trick me-”

“I won’t, Scouts’ honour. Tonight then. Eight suit you?”

“It’s well enough.”

“Great. Enjoy your shopping. Maybe get something green, instead of just sugar and caffeine.”

He waltzed out, shooting his fingers at her on the way, and Hel huffed. What an irritating, inquisitive Midgardian. He was even worse than Jormungand, and that was saying something.

 

When she’d loaded up on the terrible junk Jane and Erik liked, in quantities that would keep Thor happy, Hel trekked back to the lab. The thunder god and Jane were at the table, the scientist spitting out words like machine gun fire as she scribbled on a huge sheet of blank paper, Thor smiling at her absorbed chatter. Hel unpacked the groceries, keeping half an eye on them as Jane asked questions and Thor explained in his own simple terms. He understood Yggdrasil the way a child does, from bedtime stories, but he wasn’t exactly wrong. Hel just could have done it better.

“Hey!” Jane said when she finally noticed the goddess, eyes huge and slightly manic.

“You two seem to be making some progress.”

“Everything Thor’s said, it matches what we’ve observed –the galaxy being part of a bigger framework, the Einstein-Rosen bridges, the idea of converging systems - I mean, the parallels between magic and science alone is a lifetime’s worth of study!”

“Lady Jane has a great grasp for the concept, more advanced than most Midgardians.” Thor said.

Hel stifled a snort. There was something almost proud in his expression. It seemed the god was taken in by the petite brunette. That could be _very_ interesting. Maybe Jane would be a good influence on him.

“I shall leave you to it.”

“Right, day off.” Jane nodded, already going back to her notes.

“Yes, about that...I will be out tonight.”

“Out?” Thor frowned.

“I have a date.”

“Way to go, Hel!” Jane clapped.

“I do not expect anything to come of it.”

“Still, it’s good to get out there and try.”

The goddess gave her uncle a pointed look. “Who knows? I have heard it said you sometimes find love in astonishing places.”

She flounced out, heading for her trailer. Thor watched her go, brow furrowed. Jane looked up to ask another question and stopped.

“Is everything okay?”

“How long have you known her?”

“Helena? Um, she showed up the day we were coming out here. The girl who I originally accepted as for the intern spot got a better offer.”

“And you have had no trouble with her?”

“Are you kidding? Hel’s been a lifesaver,” Jane laughed, “Why do you ask?”

“I was merely wondering how she fits in. You and Erik are scientists, and she so much younger.”

“Well she might be young but she’s smart. She’s been a huge help.”

Thor looked puzzled, but turned his attention back to her page. “What other questions do you have for me?”

*****

Hel felt stupid fussing over her outfit. It wasn’t a real date, it was an exchange of information: Agent Barton wanted to figure her out, and Hel wanted to make sure SHIELD weren’t up to anything. But she still figured it wasn’t a bad strategy to distract him with her looks if possible. Even the tiniest slip could be telling.

The problem was, she didn’t know what to wear. If they were in the city she’d have dressed up the way the Midgardian youths did, but Puente Antiguo wasn’t the place for mini-skirts and high heels. She’d been copying Jane’s outfits during the day, mostly jeans and plain tees or button-downs, but she knew that wasn’t exactly ‘sexy’ by the usual standards.

In the end she conjured up a green sundress with white polka dots. It had tiny cap sleeves and was cut in a low vee that gave a hint of cleavage without being too obvious, and it skimmed her knees to show long, slender pale legs. Hel pulled her hair pack in a ponytail with two shorter curls framing her face. It was a good look that didn’t make her seem like she was trying too hard, and she felt more prepared as she slid her feet into canvas flats and grabbed her purse.

Hel walked to the bar, noting she was a few minutes late thanks to all the outfits she’d discarded. Clint was already at a table by the wall. He looked up and smiled, waving.

“Good evening.” She nodded.

“Hey. You look nice.”

Hel pulled out her chair and sat, crossing her legs under the table. “Thank you.”

He wasn’t looking too bad himself, his black shirt rolled up at the sleeves, buttons open at the neck.

“Drink?”

“Please.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“You are the spy. Make an educated guess.”

Clint chuckled and got up, going to the bar. He leaned on the edge, the pose making his denim-clad ass stick out, and she knew she wasn’t the only one who’d carefully planned their outfit for the occasion.

He spoke to the bartender, laughing about something, and looked over his shoulder to wink at Hel while he waited. She gave him an aloof look but he didn’t seem perturbed, grinning as he got out his wallet. The agent returned with a beer and something clear in a tall glass.

“Gin and tonic.”

“Erik drinks gin, but I cannot say I’ve had the pleasure.” She took it, sipping as he sat.

“Good?”

The goddess stuck her lip out thoughtfully. “It is unusual. It’s not unpleasant.”

“You sound so old-fashioned. Where are you from?”

“English is not my first language. I am afraid sometimes it comes out more formal than you are used to.” She admitted.

“So what’s your first language?”

“You can’t tell?” she smirked, leaning forward on her elbows.

 

Clint clucked his tongue, stroking his chin as he scrutinised her. “Your accent’s European, but not anything obvious like French or German or Italian. Your complexion says Scandinavian, which fits with your name. Funny though, I never saw a last name in any of the files.”

“I don’t like to use it.”

“Why? Famous parents?”

“Somewhat notorious, yes.”

“Hmm...and here you are studying anonymously in America – or so you claim. Culver hasn’t heard of you, by the way.”

“You’ve been checking up on me.”

“I think at this point we can both acknowledge you’re not the average citizen. I did some digging.”

“And?”

“Nothing before you got to Puente Antiguo with Dr Foster and Selvig – though not having a last name does make it hard to confirm.”

“Think of it as more for you to discover yourself.” She smiled mockingly.

“How about giving me a headstart?”

She took a swig of her drink and shrugged. “If you like.”

“So, your family are notorious.”

“Not here.”

“You mean not in the US?”

She nodded. “My parents were of different race, which ultimately doomed them from the start. My father comes from a very important family, of great power and prestige. My mother was...wild. She became obsessed with him, and he in his youthful curiosity encouraged it for a time.”

“How’d that work out?”

“She died.” Hel said flatly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. From what little I remember of her, I think it was the best outcome for all of us.”

“Yikes. Any brothers and sisters?”

“Three brothers, all living in different places.”

“Older or younger?”

“Two older, one younger.”

“So you’re a middle child.” He leaned back in his chair.

“And you?”

Clint sighed. “My parents died when I was pretty young. My older brother and I spent some time in an orphanage. We sort of parted ways as teenagers, and then I got the job at SHIELD.”

“An interesting journey, I would venture.”

“An eventful one, that’s for sure.” He took a swig of his beer.

 

A new group of half a dozen middle-aged men entered, the noise level rising temporarily, and Clint and Hel waited until they’d settled to continue the conversation.

“And Dr Foster and Selvig don’t know any of that stuff, I’m assuming?”

“They never asked.”

“What about the big blond? You seemed to know him, well enough to spring him anyway. But he wasn’t listed as working with you guys, and he didn’t go for the equipment like you. He was after the artefact.”

“He doesn’t work with Jane and Erik.”

“But you two know each other. You must – why else would you care he was in the containment cell?”

“Maybe I was simply doing a good deed and rescuing more items appropriated by SHIELD.” She smiled.

Clint chuckled. “Touché.”

Hel thought about it. She was supposed to be downplaying the connection between her and Thor, both to keep Jane and Erik out of any trouble around the god, and to keep SHIELD’s eyes pointed firmly away from her. But Thor was staying with them, at least for now, which SHIELD couldn’t really fail to notice in a town as small as this one. The fact they hadn’t already tried to bring him in again was amazing when she thought about it.

“I do know him, yes. From long before I met Jane and Erik.”

“And he just happened to show up here at the same time as you?”

“Actually yes. It was pure coincidence.”

“Some coincidence - I mean this place isn’t exactly a bustling metropolis. And the hammer?”

“Less of a coincidence. I think he made his connection to it quite obvious with his incursion into your facility.”

“What was the deal with that anyway? He seemed pretty devastated. What’s so special about it?”

“It is his, and has been for as long as I can remember.”

“And now?”

Hel pursed her lips. “And now he is learning a lesson about humility, by the looks of it. If the hammer is as stuck in the rock as I have heard, then there must be a very good reason.”

“I feel like I’m only getting a tenth of this story.”

“There are things I don’t think you’re ready to know, Agent Barton.”

“Call me Clint.”

“Clint.”

“And I’m always ready for everything.”

“What are your leaders planning to do with the hammer anyway? They cannot move it.”

“Probably maintain the protective perimeter until we know more about it. If it’s dangerous, we don’t want anyone else getting close.”

“I assure you it is very dangerous, but only as much as any weapon in the wrong hands.”

“Do you think SHIELD is the wrong hands?”

“I think it would be a miracle if any SHIELD agent could lift it at all, Clint. I’m not worried about your team.”

 

The human turned his glass in his hand, shaking his head. “Here we are scrambling for answers, and you could lay the whole thing out in five minutes.”

“Are you upset I won’t share?”

“I think it’s funny, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Because none of the others noticed you. Even Coulson wrote you off as a bystander, and he’s almost never wrong like that.”

“I thought I had made at least some small impression on him.”

“He said you were a bit creepy but that’s it.”

Hel snickered, draining the last of her drink. “He’s not the first.”

“What would be so bad about telling us anyway?”

“I told you, Clint. You are not ready to hear what I have to say.”

“I’ve seen some pretty weird shit in my time.”

“Nothing like this.”

“Wanna bet?”

“I never gamble.”

He laughed. “Alright. Tell me more about yourself then. What do you like to do?”

“I don’t do much of anything.”

“Aw come on, everyone thinks they’re boring but nobody actually does _nothing_. What kind of movies are you into?”

“I’ve never seen any.”

“Seriously?” his brows practically jumped off his face, “You’ve never seen a movie?”

“No. Nor television. I read books sometimes, and listen to music. Mostly I...observe.”

He broke into a huge grin. “We have that in common.”

“People are most interesting when they don’t know they’re being watched.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Does SHIELD pay you to watch?”

“Yeah. I’m a field agent, so I do a lot of recon missions gathering intel.”

“And you are an archer.”

“Yep, it’s my specialty.”

“Does that mean you are occasionally an assassin, Clint?” she lowered her voice.

“When I need to be. Is that a problem?”

“No. I was raised in a martial culture. Death in combat is the highest glory possible, according to some. Will you tell me stories of your adventures?”

“A lot are classified.”

“Do you care?”

He grinned mischievously and leaned in. “The last time I was in Java...”

 

Hel liked the way Clint told stories. Maybe it was because like her he was used to observing, so he knew the kind of details she wanted and told them with flourish. He was funny, using big gestures and animated expressions to get his point across: like a bouncing ball, all barely contained motion. She could see how he would fit into the dark, dangerous world of SHIELD and its enemies but he might have been equally at home as a street performer.

“So what’s up with the hair?” he jerked his head, “College rebellion?”

“Not quite. It’s naturally like this.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” She laughed.

Clint’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not one of Professor X’s students, are you?”

“Does he teach at Culver?”

The agent snorted. “Shouldn’t you know that? You’re not very good at this maintaining cover thing.”

“I thought we were in agreement that I am more than I appear anyway. Why pretend otherwise and waste time in a perfectly good conversation?”

“Fair enough,” he looked at his watch, “Shit, I gotta head back. The C.O. will flip if I don’t check in.”

Hel glanced at the clock behind the bar and winced. It was getting late, and while she didn’t really expect anyone to be waiting up for her, she should probably get back.

“Another time then.”

“Oh yeah?” he smiled, “I’ve proven myself worthy of a second date?”

She pursed her lips mischievously. “You were not a total bore.”

Clint chuckled. “I’ll take it as a compliment. Let me walk you back.”

“Do you think I need the protection?” she quirked a brow teasingly.

“Are you kidding? I think you can handle yourself better than me. But you might appreciate the company.”

“I would, thank you.”

They left, Clint holding the door open for her, and started walking down the main street towards the lab. Hel found herself dragging her feet slightly, and Clint seemed happy to stroll casually along, hands in his pockets.

“I gotta say, it’s kinda nice out here,” he smiled at the sky, “Lots of stars, no traffic. It’s not the worst posting I’ve ever had.”

“Do you think you will get to stay a while longer?”

“That depends on the brass.”

“Yes, your superior Agent Coulson,” she said, “Are you going to report to him on our ‘date’?”

He looked at her sidelong. “Should I?”

“You said yourself I could probably tell him everything he wants to know in five minutes. He would not want you to withhold such information.”

“Yeah, but then they’d haul you in for questioning – if they even could.”

“And?” she pushed, “That is your job, is it not?”

“Maybe I don’t think the objective’s worth the hassle. I mean if the hammer was about to explode or your tall friend was going to hurt someone then yeah, I’d bring you in. But the situation doesn’t seem precarious. I think I’d rather suss you out myself. Of course, we’ll have to hang out more.”

She smiled. “How tragic.”

“All in the name of the job.” He gave an exaggerated sigh.

They’d reached the end of the road, and stopped out of earshot of the trailers. Hel clasped her hands awkwardly.

“I hope it wasn’t terrible for you.” Clint winked.

“No. On the contrary, I had...fun.”

“Is this the part where you give me your number so we can arrange to catch up again?”

“I don’t have a phone. But you are welcome to drop by.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Helena.”

 

She headed for the lab, peeking back over her shoulder. Clint was watching her with a smug smile, and when she waved he returned it and started back up the street. Hel bit her lip excitedly, letting herself inside. That had gone a lot better than she’d expected.

The room was dark, but she could make out a lumpy shape at the table. Hel frowned, turning on the lights with a snap of her fingers.

“Uncle Thor? What are you doing in here?”

He had his hands clasped, chin resting against them, but straightened when he saw her. “I was speaking to Lady Jane on the roof but she fell asleep. I didn’t want to disturb her.”

“So you’re sitting in the dark?”

“I had things to contemplate.”

She felt a pang of guilt. Here she was having a good time, flirting with Midgardian warriors, and she’d completely forgotten her promise to Uncle Thor – let alone that he was mistakenly grieving for Odin. She sat opposite him with a frown.

“My apologies, Uncle. We have yet to seriously discuss getting you back to Asgard.”

“Loki said I may not return.”

She controlled a flinch at the sadness in his voice, trying to look encouraging. “I could speak to him? Or I could open a passage to Frigga and ask her to forgive you. Father will not deny her if she insists on your pardon.”

“I thank you, Hel, but I find myself in no hurry to go home.”

Her brows rose sceptically. “Truly?”

“I could not face returning without Mjölnir, and have everyone know I am unworthy. I think perhaps I am meant to be here, at least until I can better myself. As Father would have said, I do not yet deserve to go home.”

She pressed a finger to her lips thoughtfully. “If you think it best.”

“I do. I am trying to use my head for once instead of spontaneously rushing into things. I am trying to be less selfish.”

“That is admirable. I am sure Lady Jane will appreciate your efforts.”

“Lady Jane?” he frowned.

“Indeed. You two seem quite...close.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Hel smiled and stood, walking around the table to claps his shoulder. “You could do a lot worse, Uncle Thor.”

He blushed, shaking her off with a shy smile, and the goddess went to bed feeling slightly better about her silence. Thor might not know the truth of things in Asgard, but he wasn’t missing out on Earth.

*****

They were cleaning up after lunch, Thor and Hel drying dishes as Jane washed, when someone knocked on the lab door.

“Found you!”

Hel gaped as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif beamed from the doorway. There was a smash beside her as Jane dropped a plate, the scientist jumping back with a squeak.

“My friends!” Thor shouted, running to meet them.

“I don’t believe it.” Erik looked the Asgardians over with a stunned expression.

Hel quickly got over her surprise. If the warriors recognised her, they wouldn’t hesitate to blow her cover. She hurried over before the humans could. Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif were clasping hands with Thro and slapping each other’s backs, but they looked up curiously at her approach.

“And this is...” Fandral frowned, as if trying to place her face.

“Remember your part of the deal, uncle?” she nudged Thor.

“Ah, right,” he glanced over his shoulder at Jane and Erik, “Friends, your discretion is paramount here. You recall my niece Hel?”

Sif looked her over again as Volstagg raised his brows. “Loki’s daughter?”

“The humans do not know that, and I wish to keep it that way.” She said firmly.

They looked to Thor for approval and he nodded. “Hel does no harm, but she does not want the mortals to know her true nature.”

“Then we shall not tell them,” Fandral took her hand, bowing over it gallantly, “Your Majesty.”

“Hey!” Jane bounded up, “Do we get introductions?”

“Of course,” Thor smiled, “These are my friends Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg and the Lady Sif. This is Lady Jane Foster and Erik Selvig.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hogun nodded.

Erik gave a wry smile. “That’s putting it mildly.”

“My friends, I’ve never been happier to see anyone, but you should not have come.”

“We’re here to take you home.” Fandral grinned.

Hel caught the dark flash over Jane’s expression and felt something twist in her gut. The scientist and Thor were just getting to know each other.

“You know I can’t,” Thor hung his head, “My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile.”

The Aesir exchanged an uncomfortable look and Hel’s heart jumped into her throat, hands clenching by her side.

“Thor,” Sif said gently, “Your father still lives.”

“What?”

“He slumbers yes, but he is not dead.” Volstagg scowled in confusion.

“But Loki said...” Thor trailed off, turning to Hel.

“Perhaps he had good reason to lie?” she attempted.

“Thor, look!” Fandral pointed.

The group turned to see clouds gathering in the distance above the Bifrost site, the sky lighting up around the grey mass. Thor looked at his friends worriedly.

“Loki?”

“If not, we are in some serious trouble.” Sif muttered.

Fandral snorted. “I think we’re in trouble either way.”

 

Coulson slammed into the command centre, barking orders over the radio.

“I need air support, and every man on the ground helping evacuate. Get me some better visuals, and call Stark – let’s make sure it’s not one of his. Barton!”

The archer jumped down from his perch on a counter. “Yes sir?”

“I want you in town. Get eyes on this thing, take it out if you can but don’t get too close. I’m not losing you if I can help it.”

The agent pressed his lips together. “Sir...this thing is of unknown origin, right?”

“It came from the sky, Barton. That’s pretty unknown. Now if we’re done with the questions-”

“The hammer came from the sky too.”

“Yeah. What’s your point?”

“I spoke to Dr Foster’s intern, Helena, and she knew the blond guy who broke in here. She said the hammer was his.”

“When did you get this information?”

“I’ve been making contact over the past couple of days.”

“And you’re choosing to share this now.” Coulson said sourly.

“It wasn’t relevant before, sir. I didn’t know all the facts.”

“Tell me what you know, and we’ll see what we can do.”

 

The residents of Puente Antiguo crowded the streets, watching the far-off spurts of flame. The Asgardians checked their armour and weapons, preparing for the coming fight. Thor turned to Jane, taking her hands.

“You must leave. Get to safety.”

“What about you?”

“I have to stay and help.”

“Thor, you cannot fight.” Hel said with concern.

“You’ll get yourself killed.” Volstagg agreed.

“Or one of us.” Fandral added.

Sif gave him a sympathetic look. “The best thing you can do is help get these mortals out and leave the battle to us.”

“You’re right.”

Sif looked surprised but Hel gave him a warm smile, nodding. Thor returned it before turning to Jane.

“Will you help me clear the streets? I don’t wish for any of these people to be hurt by our squabbling.”

“Of course.” Jane said hurriedly.

“Come on, Janey.” Erik herded her outside as the warriors left to take a defensive position.

“And you, niece?” Thor asked apprehensively.

“I think I can be of more help in the battle, uncle.”

“You would fight for us, against your own father?” he frowned.

“I do not oppose him, uncle. I merely wish to stop him making a mistake he will regret later.”

“You do not have to do this for me. I would not come between the two of you for my own sake.”

Hel looked outside at the crowd of people, the huge metal Destroyer just visible at the edge of town.

“Uncle Thor, these are the actions of a madman. I cannot imagine what has driven Father to such measures but I know they cannot justify a massacre on Midgardian soil. I will help you, because I like to think he would want me to if he were able to see clearly.”

Thor hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “You have become a fine lady, Hel.”

“Thank you uncle.”

“I promise if we live through this, I shall do everything I can to end your exile in Niflheim. I will beg Odin to bring you home to Asgard, if that is what it takes.”

He released her, and she wiped her eyes quickly. “Let us live through today first.”

“You’re right. Shall we?”

“No better time to start.”

 

Clint scaled a house off the main street, lying flat on the roof to observe the scene below. The Destroyer had just reached town, blasting cars and shop windows with its weird flamethrower mouth. Townspeople were screaming and running around, making themselves targets. As he watched, a couple of men in plate armour ran towards the creature, a third not far behind them.

“Coulson? I think we have some new arrivals.” He spat into the comms.

“Friendly?”

Clint watched as the fighters hurled their rotund companion towards the Destroyer, Volstagg giving a war cry as he smashed into it.

“I think so.”

The Destroyer wobbled but stayed on its feet, plucking Volstagg off him like a tick and tossing him into the other Aesir. Clint raised himself to his knees, bringing up his bow. He lined up the shot, considering which arrowhead to use, when a woman in the same armour jumped off a nearby roof and slammed a spear into the Destroyer’s back. Its face dimmed, the fire going out, and the Aesir exchanged a hopeful glance.

“Barton, status?”

“It looks pretty done, sir...or not.” He groaned as the thing spun in place, firing a blast at Sif. She flipped backwards as the Destroyer pulled itself free of the staff, taking aim at the Warriors Three. They flew backwards as the Destroyer’s shot hit the ground underneath them.

“Sir, I think our help’s unconscious.”

“Can you get a clean shot?”

“Yeah, but I doubt it’s gonna do anything.”

“Well think of something Barton, or else get the hell out of there.”

“Roger that, sir.”

Clint straightened, starting back off the roof, and paused. The blond from the compound was striding down the middle of the street, alone and unprotected, straight towards the Destroyer.

“Uh, sir...I think this is about to get messy.”

 

Hel finished phasing all the animals out of the pet store just as Hogun and Fandral limped towards her with a lifeless Volstagg, Sif not far behind.

“What of the Destroyer?” she frowned.

“Thor faces him alone.”

“What? And you let him!”

“He said he had a plan.” Sif said weakly as they looked back at the thunderer.

Thor spread his arms wide and the Destroyer savagely backhanded him, the former god soaring down the street to land in front of the Asgardians. Jane lunged forward and Erik threw an arm around her waist.

“Jane, no!”

Fandral took a step towards the prince and Hel grabbed his arm.

“Get Volstagg inside.”

“But-”

“Do it now!”

The warrior nodded, hustling his friends towards the lab. Hel started towards her uncle at the same time as the Destroyer, steps long and urgent. She shed her outward illusions with a wave, hair escaping its ties to flow out behind her. The skin on the left side of her body withered and blackened to almost nothing, her bones showing. Her left eye turned completely white, almost glowing. Her clothes turned into a long white gown with ragged sleeves, a tiny silver chain over her forehead like a crown.

Hel stepped in front of Thor’s prone form and raised a hand as the Destroyer opened its mouth.

“Father, stop!”

The automaton froze. She took a shuddery breath and tried to stay firm.

“Father, I don’t know what’s going on but I know this is not like you. Showy displays of destruction? Interfering in the lives of mortals? Whatever Uncle Thor has done, this is not the answer.”

There was a silence and then the Destroyer spoke, Loki’s voice booming out.

“Get out of the way, daughter. This is not your concern.”

“ _You_ are my concern. This family is my concern. Don’t do this.”

“Stand aside!”

“Then you must kill me too, because I will not let you murder a defenceless man, no matter who he is.”

“This is your idea of loyalty?” the trickster snarled.

“It is the right thing to do.”

There was a hesitant pause, and then the Destroyer’s fist connected with her ribs and sent her smashing through the wall of a shop on the other side of the street.

“I am sorry, daughter, but you leave me no choice.”

Hel tried to get up, scrambling over the broken glass and brick. She saw the Destroyer preparing to crisp Thor and held up a hand to blow it off its feet, halting the spell mid-cast as she felt something approach. It got closer and closer, moving incredibly fast, power streaking through the air like an electric shock. The Destroyer reared back its head and then there was a deafening roar as the street exploded into light.

Hel ducked below the hole in the wall as the Destroyer was blasted backwards, dust rising off the road until she could barely see. She forced herself to her feet, climbing over the debris as she coughed. The cloud parted and Thor stood with his hand aloft, armour-clad once more and pointing Mjölnir at the fallen Destroyer.

“Uncle!”

 

He looked up with a grim smile as she ran towards him. The goddess flung her arms around his broad chest.

“I’m so relieved.”

“The battle is not over yet.” He shook her off, pointing at the Destroyer as it lifted its head with a groan of complaining metal.

“Oh, don’t worry about him.”

She raised her hand and clenched, spell skimming through the air like a stone. When it hit the Destroyer, it crumpled as if clutched in an invisible fist, flames shooting out in all directions as it imploded.

Thor beamed. “Well done. You barely needed me at all.”

She laughed shyly, brushing the dust off her arms. “We should go back. The others will be worried.”

He nodded, both Aesir turning towards the lab, when someone yelled behind them.

“Hel!”

She looked back as Clint sprinted out of the dust behind them, bow in hand, and stopped in front of her with huge, stunned eyes.

“Clint.”

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine.”

“You got thrown through a building.”

Thor looked between them and grinned. “I think I shall check on Jane and Erik.”

He left, Hel wringing her hands as Clint stared. “It would take more than that to harm me, Clint. Do not fret.”

“You were not kidding when you said you had secrets.”

Hel fought to keep the worry off her face. Whatever might have been growing between her and the agent, there was no way he’d want her now he’d seen her true face. No mortal could deal with that knowledge.

“I am sorry things are not different, Clint.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am no ordinary Midgardian.”

“Yeah, I figured that out about ten minutes ago.”

“My life is...complicated. Especially at the moment, by the looks of things.” She waved at the debris around them.

“I like complicated.”

Hel’s head whipped up, eyes searching his. He didn’t look disgusted or shocked or upset. He was smirking at her, and not unkindly. “You do?”

“It’s not boring.”

“Then you...would still like to hang out?”

“I’m gonna answer that with a strong ‘when you’re free’, because I get the feeling you have shit to deal with before we can relax, but yeah. I wanna hang out.”

She smiled. “It will be much easier now we are not tiptoeing around the truth.”

“Probably.”

 

A small convoy of trucks pulled up near the lab, SHIELD agents climbing out. Hel frowned.

“We should see what is going on.”

“Agreed.”

Clint slipped his hand into hers and she smiled, the pair jogging up the street towards Coulson and his men. Thor had an arm around Jane as he spoke to the agent, Mjölnir still in hand.

“What is happening?” Hel asked, joining the group.

Coulson looked her over and raised a brow. “Miss Helena. Seems there’s a lot I don’t know about you, or your uncle.”

“Son of Coul has volunteered his conveyances to take us to the Bifrost site. We must ask Heimdall to open the gate and confront Loki.” Thor said solemnly.

“And we’d like to move quickly, if that’s at all possible.” Coulson nodded.

“I have no doubt that between the two of us we can-”

“I can’t go with you, uncle.”

Thor frowned, releasing Jane to come closer. “Why not?”

“He is my father. I fear his mind is closed to reason, and if it comes to a fight I cannot kill him. You understand?”

“I do. But at least come with us. You will be welcome on Asgard, and there may be others who need your help.”

“Asgard is not my home. If Odin Allfather lives, he will never allow it, and even if you convinced him I would never feel right there.”

“Then will you return to Niflheim?”

“I don’t know. Niflheim is not much better.”

He clasped a hand on her shoulder. “I wish you luck then.”

“And you, uncle. Take care. And promise you will do all you can for Father.”

“I swear it.”

He hugged her and climbed into the waiting truck, Jane and the warriors following. Coulson glanced at Clint.

“Barton?”

“I’ll stay with Helena, if that’s alright with you, sir.”

“Good idea. I’m sure she won’t mind giving you a brief rundown on what exactly just happened?”

“My pleasure, Son of Coul. Come Clint, I think we have some Poptarts.”

*****

Jane returned from the Bifrost site alone and miserable. Clint and Hel were taking turns throwing Cheerios into each other’s mouths, but they stopped abruptly. Erik had been napping in his desk chair but he woke with a snort, standing as he blinked to clear his vision.

“Jane?”

“They’re gone.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“He said he’d be back when he can.”

“Uncle Thor is a man of his word.” Hel nodded.

Jane narrowed her gaze at the goddess. “Speaking of which, we have some things to talk about.”

Hel stiffened awkwardly in her chair. “Very well.”

“Thor tells me that not only are you his niece, but you’re a queen as well?”

“Yes.”

“Of the Underworld.”

“Of Niflheim. It’s not quite the same.”

“But you rule over the dead?”

“Some of them.”

“And you just thought hey, let’s take a vacation on Earth for kicks?”

“No,” Hel admitted, “I was familiar with your work. I knew you were close to proving your theories and I wanted to help.”

“Why?”

“Because humans are fascinating, and I wanted to see how they would react when they realised they were not alone in this universe.”

“You lied to me. To us. Constantly.”

“I couldn’t exactly tell you the truth, could I?”

“Thor did.”

“Thor was not trying to blend in. I did not want you to think of me differently because of my throne or my family.”

“That makes sense, Janey.” Erik said softly.

The brunette stuck her lip out. “And you still wanna help?”

“Of course. Now that you know about Asgard and the Bifrost, I imagine you will have only more questions. I can answer them.”

“Good. Because SHIELD offered to finance all our research and move us to a facility in New York, and I don’t wanna go unless I have someone I can trust around.”

“What about Dr Selvig?” Hel looked at him.

“Erik’s got his own project elsewhere. I want you, Hel.”

“Then how can I refuse? I shall be honoured to assist you, doctor.”

“I think Jane is fine, given that you’re a Majesty and all.”

“Jane.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to sleep for about a hundred years.”

“Me too.” Erik said, wrapping an arm around Jane’s shoulders as they walked outside.

Hel turned to Clint, pouting. “I suppose we shall not get a chance to hang out after all.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Dr Foster’s lab is going to need protective surveillance. We can’t have anyone interfering with her work.”

“Protective surveillance?” Hel smiled slowly.

“Yeah. Someone to keep an eye on things. Not that anyone doubts you could do it yourself, but it’s always good to have someone to keep the higher ups off your back.”

“Do you think you might be available for the post?”

“I think I’m the only man for the job.”

“And Agent Coulson?”

“Already assigned me.”

She beamed. “Then I guess we are all going to New York.”

“That okay? You don’t have royal duties you need to do back home or anything?”

“Nothing. It seems you are stuck with me.”

Clint waggled his brows. “How tragic.”

“All in the name of the job, yes?”

“I think I can deal with that.”


End file.
